A Different Type of Angel Bow
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: While Pit is testing out a new Angel Bow he got, it doesn't work out. The arrow was a defect, where it does something unusual to the person who got hit with it. The arrow goes missing, but who did it hit?


_**A Different Angel Bow:**_

* * *

**A KID ICARUS ONESHOT OMG!~**

* * *

**I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters.  
**

* * *

"Aim..."

The voice came from an angel named Pit. He had brown hair, a white garb, a pair of sandals, and a set of angel wings to go. Except those wings wouldn't let him fly like wanted to. Anyways, he was testing out a new set of weapons. Aiming at the underworld enemy sandbag target thing, his eye was focused and ready.

"Ha!"

As his grip loosened on the string, the heart then started flying...in place.

"It's...a dud."

Indeed, once the heart shaped arrow left about 2 meters from the bow, it stood still in the air.

"Aw man, that's disappointing."

Suddenly, his cellphone rang, his ringtone being part of the Boss Battle.

"Should have left it on vibrate."

As he looked at the mobile device, he saw the caller ID, pressing the button to speak with him.

"Pittoo?"

"Stop calling me that!"

The caller was in fact Pit's doppelgänger, Dark Pit.

"Wait, don't tell me you have 'Pittoo' as your caller ID!"

"It isn't...well, what is the reason you called? You usually never call, well, anyone."

"Shut up."

As the two were talking, the heart suddenly zipped away from the place it was at, going to who knows where.

"A defect?"

"Apparently. You know that the bow was based off of the goddess of love, right?"

"Yeah. I remember, why?"

"Well...they pursue a target at a high speed, causing the target to have a strong sense of emotions to the person who shot the heart."

Pit just hung his mouth wide open.

"Wait, how do you know this?"

Suddenly, some moaning could be heard on Dark Pit's line.

"Is that...the underworld shopkeeper? You stud!"

"No comment. Just keep an eye out for how they could be affected by the arrow. Hot blush, sensitive to the person's touch, and a extremely flirty mood."

"So she has the hots for ya huh?"

"We're done talking about this."

The phone hung up, making Pit turn around, only to find the heart that was previously just floating in the air, gone.

"Well that isn't good. I better find that arrow!"

Pit started running out of the room, when he ran into a strong-arm centurion.

"Clyde, can this wait?"

"Pit, the lady has asked for your presence immediately."

"Wait, Lady Palutena has asked specifically for me?"

He just nodded.

"Alright, but just letting you know, if you see someone looking and relentlessly pursuing me with a hot blush, then notify me."

Pit then ran past him, heading up the stairs, meeting the door to Palutena's main room. He raised a hand, knocking the door.

"Pit?"

As the door opened, she a little less than normal to him.

"Pit...I so glad you came..."

He just nodded, however, nervously, for what the goddess was wearing. She was wearing a white bathrobe, a small hint of blush on her face, making him unsure to what was going on.

"Uh...don't you think that's a bit inappropriate for a goddess?"

As Pit was lead into the room by her, he glanced around what was in the room.

"Wow, certainly organized."

Pit heard the dropping of clothes. In instinct, he whipped to see behind him, blushing quite red.

"Palutena!"

"What? You don't like my new dress?"

It in fact was a new dress. For one, it went down to her ankles, strapless, and was a shade of green, just like her hair.

"Uh...no..."

Pit was immediately flustered at the sight of his goddess.

"It's...just...what is the occasion?"

"We're going to have dinner in an exclusive Skyworld restaurant."

"Ok, where would that be?"

Palutena's fingers snapped, turning the room into a very classy restaurant, and Pit's usual uniform into a tuxedo.

"Wait, what happened?"

Palutena just chuckled.

"Pit there's no need to worry. Just enjoy it."

They soon sat down at the table, where a small meal appeared in front of them.

"Oh man! Sweet! I'm starving!"

Pit immediately started grabbing a piece of chicken, but then realized something.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lady Palutena, forgot my manners..."

She just smiled at him, giving him a set of utensils.

"It's quite alright. I'll let it slide this time, okay?"

Pit nodded, using the utensils to move food into both of their plates.

"Oh! That reminds me, have you seen a heart shaped arrow anywhere? Those new Angel Bows you got were a defect."

Palutena placed a hand to her chin.

"Well, I haven't, but it would be a disaster to what would happen if anyone got shot with that."

Pit just laughed.

"Right, think what would happen if Viridi, or even Medusa got shot with that by someone! We'd be in real trouble!"

They both shared the laugh, enjoying the meal, until Palutena had clutched a hand to her head.

"Lady Palutena!"

Pit then got out of his chair and ran up to her side.

"Is there something wrong? Has the Chaos Kin returned? Has Hades been revived? Did the chicken have something bad in it?"

Palutena's breathing then became a bit more rapid, her cheeks flushing red. Pit placed a hand to her forehead, but she quickly backed away from him, shivering from his contact.

"What was that? She doesn't react like this, wait..."

Pit thought back to Dark Pit's call.

"It can't be, could it?"

Palutena sat back down, however, her breathing still at the rate it was going.

"I'm sorry about that Pit."

Pit just observed her again, her breathing was still rapid, but the blush on her face didn't leave.

"Palutena? Is there something that I don't know about?"

"No! I mean, no, there's nothing wrong. I can guarantee that..."

Avoiding the awkward encounter they had, they resumed eating. After they were finished, Palutena snapped her fingers again.

"What do you have planned this time?"

Suddenly, A Careless Whisper by George Micheals could be heard playing softly in the background.

"O...kay..."

Palutena extended a hand towards the angel.

"Come on Pit, you know you want to."

"What? How did you-"

"I'm just teasing. But shall we dance?"

Pit just looked at her hand.

"Uh...sure!"

As Palutena took hold of Pit's hand, Pit felt the small shiver on Palutena's skin.

"Are you cold Lady Palutena?"

"A little, but...let's not have it get in our way...ok Pit?"

Pit just nodded. As the song played in the background, they were slow dancing, in-sync with each other's movements, making the mood quite nerve-wracking for Pit. Meanwhile, Palutena was enjoying herself.

"This feels so awkward Lady Palutena."

"What could you possibly mean? We're enjoying ourselves aren't we?"

"I guess, but...why? You never had dinner or anything like this alone with anyone, and you choose me of all people to have dinner with."

Palutena just snickered.

"Oh Pit. This is just something to show you how much I care for you, and I mean, really care for you."

"Oh...ok then?"

As the music stopped, Pit and Palutena separated, both grinning at each other.

"You're quite good at this Pit...really good."

"Thank you Lady Palutena, it means something coming from you."

Palutena winked at him, causing Pit to blush.

"I know. And I'd really like to do this again sometime you know."

"That...sounds awesome! We'll do it another time. But right now, I must take my leave. I gotta send that Angel Bow back to where it was manufactured."

Palutena then nodded, snapping her fingers, where they both found themselves in their normal attire and the Skyworld Fountain.

"See ya!"

As Pit ran in the opposite direction, Palutena waited for a bit, before she licked her lips, moaning silently.

* * *

_**A few minutes later:**_

Pit came to the Skyworld Stage, where he heard some flapping of wings.

"PIT!"

Pit quickly turned around, where he saw Dark Pit crash into the floor. His wings were quite tired, looking like he tried flying on his own. As Dark Pit struggled to get off the ground, the first thing Pit noticed was the clothing that Dark Pit was wearing. It was all torn up, making Pit snicker.

"Something is new about you today. I wonder what would it be? New laurel crown?"

Dark Pit just stood up, his face not amused.

"Stuff it. I've been trying to get away from that Underworld Shopkeeper for the last hour!"

"So, why did you crash here? Heh heh."

Pit started snickering, while Dark Pit just dusted himself off.

"Not funny. And this is the only place that she wouldn't dare try entering. She knows she wouldn't come within 100 feet from my location right now due to the recent upgrades Skyworld has."

Pit just stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"Wait a sec, how did you even-"

Dark Pit just grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I am losing it man! I just couldn't stand all of...her! She was so persistent, and even some things shouldn't even be mentioned! I have faced much larger monsters and minions just getting here! My wings are so tired, but she wont stop! This one girl has me losing my mind and act so ooc! Just help a brother out!"

Dark Pit just fell to his knees and started freaking out.

"Dude, it will be ok. It's not like she could-"

"PITTOO!"

"You don't think could what know?"

Dark Pit then looked behind him, before he started running inside one of the Skyworld buildings, where a quick flash then passed Put, chasing after Dark Pit.

"Well, I better find that arrow, before whoever I shot turns into...that."

Pit then ran in a completely different direction, going to search for the Heart arrow. Meanwhile, a figure with long green hair, a white dress, and hot blush looked at the angel. A heart shaped tattoo then glowed on her neck. She took out a small gold locket, where it contained a picture of Pit. She then kissed it tenderly, where she snapped her fingers quickly after that. A heart-shaped arrow then appeared out of the tattoo.

* * *

Noobish take I know, but it was best shot.

* * *

_**Kono bangumi wa, gurando suponsaa no teikuyou de, ookurishimasu(this story has been sponsored by):**_

Visit My official website: (remove the spaces)

http: yinyangyoyo .weebly . com

Visit an advanceshipping forum that I am a part of:

http: advancers .proboards / index .cgi


End file.
